ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers
''Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers ''is a one-hour crossover episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb, that featured characters from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Episode Summary While Phineas and Ferb are watching a Japanese show entitled Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built a "Disappear into Non-Existence-inator", but Perry the Platypus stops him as usual. During the conflict between Perry and Doofenshmirtz the ray shoots up into the sky and bounces off a satellite and goes down to Angel Grove. It strikes the Power Rangers and they vanish off the face of the earth. When Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster finds out that the Power Rangers have vanished and that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing they're powers, they join forces with him while Phineas and Ferb have been chosen by Zordon and Alpha 5 to become Junior Power Rangers while they try to restore the Power Ranger's powers before the evil villains take over the world. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers', click here.'' Songs Unknown, but there are planned to be at least fifteen songs Gallery The image gallery for '''Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers' may be viewed here.'' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line *'Rita Repulsa': Aren't you brats a little young to be Power Rangers? *'Phineas': Yes, Yes, we are. (punches Rita) *'Rita Repulsa': OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Ferb's Line *'Phineas': No Need! We already have Suits! *(Ferb holds up Red and Silver Space Ranger Suits) *'Alpha 5': Wha-where did you get those suits? *'Ferb': We have financial links to Andros, Karone, and Zhane, OK? *'Ferb': Have a nice trip! See you next fall. *'Ferb': SUCK AXE, YOU STUPID PUTTIES AND TENGAS! *'Ferb': I summon the Power of the Wolf Ninjazord! What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Hey, where's Perry?/Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! *Doofenshmitz.... *'Lord Zedd': Silence Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information Errors Continuity Allusions Cast Phineas Flynn.jpg|Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, The Red Junior Ranger Hey_Ferb.png|Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, The Blue Junior Ranger Can't_wait_any_longer_for_Jeremy_to_call.jpg|Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, The Pink Junior Ranger Perry_time.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Doofenshmirtz_Portrait.jpg|Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Isabella_blue_background_SBTY.jpg|Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Yellow Ranger Baljeet_studying.png|Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder, The Black Ranger Buford_Van_Stomm.png|Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm, The Silver Junior Ranger Jeremy_in_front_of_his_hotel.jpg|Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson StacyGivesAdvice.png|Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano From Phineas and Ferb: *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, The Red Junior Ranger *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, The Blue Junior Ranger *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, The Pink Junior Ranger *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Yellow Junior Ranger *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder, The Black Junior Ranger *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm, The Silver Junior Ranger *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano White Ranger.jpg|Jason David Frank as Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, The White Ranger RedRanger.jpg|Eric Lopez as Rocky DeSantos, The Red Ranger Black Ranger.jpg|Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, The Black Ranger Blue Ranger.jpg|Josh Keaton as Billy Cranston, The Blue Ranger Yellow Ranger.jpg|Kimberly Brooks as Aisha Campbell, The Yellow Ranger Pink Ranger.jpg|Kim Mai Guest as Kimberly Ann Hart, The Pink Ranger Z.jpg|George Takei as Zordon Alpha 5.jpg|Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 Rita Repulsa.jpg|Grey DeLisle as Rita Repulsa Lord Zedd.jpg|Steve Blum as Lord Zedd Flyguy.jpg|Nolan North as Goldar Scorpira.jpg|Kari Wahlgren as Scorpina Rito.jpg|John DiMaggio as Rito Revolto Squatt.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson as Squatt Baboo.jpg|Tom Kenny as Baboo Finster.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Finster Z Putties.jpg|Frank Welker as Z Putty Patrollers Tenga Warriors.jpg|Frank Welker as Tenga Warriors Saba.jpg|Fred Tatasciore as Saba From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: *Jason David Frank as Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, The White Ranger *Eric Lopez as Rocky DeSantos, The Red Ranger *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, The Black Ranger *Josh Keaton as Billy Cranston, The Blue Ranger *Kimberly Brooks as Aisha Campbell, The Yellow Ranger *Kim Mai Guest as Kimberly Ann Hart, The Pink Ranger *George Takei as Zordon *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *Grey DeLisle as Rita Repulsa *Steve Blum as Lord Zedd *Nolan North as Goldar *Kari Wahlgren as Scorpina *John DiMaggio as Rito Revolto *Kevin Michael Richardson as Squatt *Tom Kenny as Baboo *Dee Bradley Baker as Finster *Frank Welker as Z Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors *Fred Tatasciore as Saba Category:Power Rangers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Crossovers Category:TV Specials